


Wrapped My Heart Around Your Little Finger

by odofidi



Series: Someone Exactly Like You [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Birthday, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Dolly Parton - Freeform, Fluff, Love, Love songs, M/M, Marriage, Post Season 6, Post-Canon, Presents, Rosehill Cottage, SO MUCH FLUFF, Van Morrison, cottage life, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odofidi/pseuds/odofidi
Summary: “We’ve been together almost three years I don’t think you can keep calling it a present."------Or: It's Patrick's birthday and David gifts him with something he wants.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Someone Exactly Like You [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703641
Comments: 28
Kudos: 202





	Wrapped My Heart Around Your Little Finger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. It's been a tough time for us all, especially if like myself, you live in the USA. There are so many different things splitting our focus, and rightly so, that we have to remember to take a moment to breathe and take care of ourselves. So I present to you my personal self-care. I hope you can find yours.
> 
> Per usual, this is part of a series, but can be read on its own. References are made to previous parts, but hopefully nothing too confusing. As always, I encourage you to go back and read them all. I find them fun, but then again I wrote them so I supposed I can't really be trusted.
> 
> This has not been beta'ed and therefore all mistakes are mine. I claim them in the name of Iceland.

Patrick pulled into the driveway and parked his car next to David’s in a simple practiced motion. He turned the engine off and sat for a moment, taking a deep breath, as a smiled played across his face. He was tired, but in the best way. His skin was sun kissed, more than was probably good for his fair complexion and he fully expected to get an earful about proper skin care from his husband when he walked the house, but the day had been worth it.

When he woke that morning, he knew it was going to be a good day, and not just because David woke him up by going down on him. That was just a bonus. He grinned to himself again at the memory as he slid out of the car and walked up the path to their front door. After the events of his birthday last year, he wasn’t sure what to expect from today. They had talked about it before, Patrick making David promise that another party was not being planned. He wasn’t sure he could handle another emotional roller coaster for a second year in a row.

David had simply rolled his eyes, reassuring his husband that there was no chance in hell he was going to be throwing another surprise party anytime soon. “They’re tacky. And your last one scarred me. For life.”

Patrick unlocked the door and slipped in the house. He toed off his shoes in the entry way and hung his baseball hat up. He glanced at himself in the mirror and scrubbed a hand over his face and through his hair. He couldn’t stop smiling.

He wandered down the hall towards the music coming from the kitchen and the smell of something incredible. He paused in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he watched the image before him.

That morning had started out with blowing all of his expectations of the day, and not just because of David’s wake up. They had rolled out of bed, both satiated and happy, to climb into a hot shower together, making out lazily as they attempted to wash. It was sappy and overly lovey-dovey, things Patrick thought by now they would have stopped doing. But nine months into marriage, they only seemed to be getting more affectionate. He was honestly a little concerned that they weren’t going to ever leave their hotel room when they left on their honeymoon in a week.

Okay, concerned wasn’t the right word. If that ended up being the case Patrick certainly wasn’t going to complain. But he hoped they would be able to pull it together at least a little bit.

After they had finally made their way out of the shower, David had surprised him with the knowledge that they weren’t going to be spending the day together. Instead, he had orchestrated several of Patrick’s baseball friends to all take him to a mid-day game with the AA team a few towns over. Patrick had spent the afternoon in the sun, drinking beer, spending time with friends he didn’t often see outside of practice, and watching a minor league game. It had been an unbelievably good day.

And now, standing against the door frame to their kitchen, he watched as his husband danced around, a sponge in his hand as he cleaned up.

Patrick could see the table up against the big bay window set for two. A massive salad sat in the middle of the table, glasses were filled with wine, candles were ready to be lit. He noticed covered dishes sitting on the range top at the island, a cutting board draped with foil hiding the rest of the meal from getting cold.

Meanwhile David continued to dance his way through the Dolly Parton song that blasted through the speakers, oblivious to Patrick’s presence.

Patrick stood for a moment longer watching his husband move before reaching over to the counter near him and turning down the speakers.

David whirled around in shock, brandishing the sponge like a weapon. “ _Jesus fucking Christ!_ ” He took a deep breath and scowled slightly at the amused grin on Patrick’s face. “I’m going to put a fucking bell around your neck.”

Patrick wagged his eyebrows at David as he walked fully into the room. “Mmm. Kinky.” He walked over to David, placed a hand softly at his hip and leaned in, kissing David lightly. “Hi.”

“Hi. Did you have fun?” David frowned slightly as he ran a hand over Patrick’s red cheek, feeling the heat from the sun.

“I did.” He flicked a wrist around the room. “What’s all this?”

“Well, you didn’t want a party. Doesn’t mean we aren’t celebrating, just us.”

David began pulling their plates together and gestured for Patrick to go sit at the table as he finished. Patrick sat dutifully, leaning back to watch David move smoothly around their kitchen. He thought back to the man who had entered his apartment with a pizza and flowers last year. He never would have imagined that same man would have spent a considerable amount of time cooking for him. David was continually surprising him, and Patrick loved it.

As David approached with their plates, Patrick smirked slightly and pointed towards the speakers. “So what’s with the Dolly Parton?”

David paused, eyeing Patrick for a moment before sitting down and serving them each salad. “What do you mean?”

“She’s just not your usual choice.”

“Excuse you, I would not exist if it weren’t for Dolly. Put some respect on her name.”

Patrick snorted a laugh. “Well. That’s some information about your parents that I just didn’t need.”

David smirked. “Welcome to marriage. My trauma is your trauma.” He took a large bite, the grin never leaving his face. “Besides, I like that song. It’s got a nice sentiment. I relate to it.”

Patrick looked at him quizzically. “It’s about someone coming back into your life and screwing it all up.”

“Is that not what you did?” David asked innocently, tilting his head as Patrick smiled ruefully and shook his.

They ate in comfortable silence for a moment as the music played on softly in the background. Patrick watched David as he ate, mouthing along to a Joni Mitchell song. “What?”

Patrick shook his head. “Nothing.”

“No. What?”

“Joni Mitchell?”

“She is a Canadian treasure!”

Patrick laughed at David’s indignation. He leaned forward, kissing David’s cheek softly before returning to his dinner. It really was incredible how far David had come in his cooking skills. Everything in front of him was delicious and not a single thing was burnt. He was just about to compliment David on just that when the song switched and the soothing tones of Bob Dylan and Johnny Cash began floating through the room.

“Okay. Who _are_ you?” David raised his eyebrows at Patrick’s outburst. “What are we listening to?” He stood and walked over to the island, grabbing David’s phone and pulling up the playlist. “Bob Dylan? Van Morrison? Al Green?” He kept scrolling slowly. “Bruce Springsteen?!” He looked up at David. “What playlist is this?”

“My compromise playlist.”

“What?” Patrick sat back down next to him, still scrolling through the playlist in shock.

“It’s songs by artists you like, but that I have a connection with.”

Patrick’s eyebrows threaded together as he scrolled. “And what kind of connection do you have to _Girl from the North Country_ or _Can’t Take My Eyes Off You_? Or…” he paused, looking up at David, his eyes suddenly soft. “ _Someone Like You_.”

“Got there?” David tucked his lips between his teeth, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to bust out.

Patrick switched to the Van Morrison song and placed David’s phone on the table before leaning over, cupping his hand around the back of David’s head and kissing him deeply.

“Wait a minute…” David pulled back, the grin embedded on his face. “Nice boys don’t kiss like that.”

“Oh, yes they fucking do.” Patrick pulled him back in again.

*****

A while later, David stood at the sink, rinsing off their dishes as he placed them into the dishwasher while Patrick leaned on the counter next to him, sipping his wine slowly.

“Thank you, David.”

“For what?”

“This was… a really good birthday.”

“Mmmm.” David grinned, turning off the water and closing the dishwasher. “It’s not done.”

“Oh, really?”

“Not that. Well, not yet. That’s _definitely_ coming.” Patrick grinned. “I still have to give you your present.”

“We’ve been together almost three years I don’t think you can keep calling it a _present_.”

David smacked his arm lightly as Patrick laughed. He grabbed the glass out of Patrick’s hand, taking a sip before putting it on the counter and leading Patrick down the hall towards the living room. He paused at the edge of the doorway leading into the room. “Okay. Close your eyes.”

“Again, I’ve seen it all before. You can’t shock me with it, David.” David glared at him. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” Patrick grinned again but closed his eyes obediently.

David placed his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and led him into the living room, placing him just where he wanted him, his back to the couch, pointed towards the corner of the room that had been empty since they moved in.

“Okay. Open.”

Patrick opened his eyes and immediately felt them fill with tears. “David…”

David pulled out his phone from his pocket and opened it up to the notes app. He held it up for Patrick to see; it was the list of work they wanted to do in the house that David had made one day, sitting on the kitchen island, right after they had finally gotten the keys to the house.

Patrick had all but forgotten about it. For months they were constantly checking things off of David’s extensive list as they made improvements and changes to their home. It had started out as a to-do list filled with “paint living room” and “new curtains in dining room”, each item separated by room and categorized with David’s own system, indicating if it could be done before or after they moved in. But it also included the things they both individually wanted for their house, marked with their own initial and if it was a need (n) or a want (w). Things like “new office desk – P(N)” or “wood fired pizza oven – D (W)”. There were joke items on the list, things they would never actually be able to afford, and then things they hoped to get one day.

In the months since they had moved in, most of the manageable and affordable changes had been completed. Rooms had been painted, curtains hung. Patrick’s office was fully outfitted and David’s closet had been completely redesigned. Most of what was left were simply wishes; someday items that Patrick and David hoped to have but could live without. They had settled into their home fully and Patrick rarely thought about all the things he still wished for their life together, happy with what they had. If this was all he ever had, Patrick would die a very happy man.

David held the list up now and tapped the screen, filling the little circle with a check mark next to “Piano – P (W)”.

Patrick shook his head before speaking, his voice soft and thick with emotion. “How did you…”

“Last month, when Stevie dragged me to that old hotel in Thornbridge that had gone out of business and was selling all its furniture? This had been in the lobby. It was a little run down and needed tuning, but they gave it to me for practically nothing. And Ronnie has a friend who restores pianos as a hobby. Some of the keys had to be replaced, and it was really out of tune. But he promised me it’s good as new.”

Patrick walked over to the jet-black instrument that now took up the corner of their living room. His guitar sat next to it on its stand, his own little music corner complete. He sat down on the bench and ran his hands over the keys softly, pressing down gently in a few spots, listening to the notes sing out in perfect pitch.

“Do you like it?” David’s voice was soft, tentative.

Patrick turned to him, his smile bright as the tears made the light dance across his eyes. “David. I love it.” He stood, pulling David to him, and kissed him. “Thank you.”

“Happy Birthday, Patrick.” David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and pulled him to him tightly.

“Does this mean you’re going to make me learn how to play Mariah songs?” Patrick mumbled into his shoulder.

David laughed, pulling back to grin at him. “Probably.”

*****

A few weeks later, David walked into the front door, taking off his shoes and placing his keys in the small dish by the door. “Patrick?” He called out as he looked up. He noticed Patrick sitting at the piano and smiled. “Hey…” He paused as Patrick began to play, the notes sounding familiar. “Patrick?”

Patrick looked over at him for a moment, winking before turning back to the keys and singing. “ _Here you come again…”_

**Author's Note:**

> As I am posting this on Juneteenth, I hope you all take a moment of your day today and learn about this holiday. Especially if you are in the USA. This isn't something that is taught to us in school, and really honestly should be. Hopefully this year's wide acknowledgement of it is only the beginning. 
> 
> Remember that Black lives matter, Black lives have always mattered, and they will continue to matter. Sign petitions to defund massive police forces and put money back into the community, attend marches, read, educate yourself and strive to make the world a better place for everyone. 
> 
> And please also remember that we are still deep inside a pandemic. Wear your masks!! Yes they are uncomfortable but it's better than the alternative! Masks are the new lipstick - make them match your outfit, kids! Wearing a mask could literally save your life. So wear it. Wash your hands. Continue to practice social distancing and remember that you are important and you are loved.
> 
> David's playlist actually exists, in that I made [one](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ixZQu62X2pQpPntc9eRnW?si=NryCooIlT5CWAfj5HMd7FA)
> 
> Hopefully that worked and links to my Spotify playlist. I hope you all continue to enjoy these as much as I enjoy writing them. Peace and love, my friends.


End file.
